Always Eat Your Greens
by Monkeygamegirl
Summary: *COMPLETE* Kagome has some major problems with Broccoli that leads the IY crew into a hut and a few embarrassing moments.
1. The Broccoli Man

~Yeah... I don't own Inu-Yasha so don't bother. Um.. I like quarters.

~~Please excuse the writing in this piece... it may sound like it written by a group of 10 year old kids late at night because.. well... it is! Or was... my friends and I came up with a story like this a long time ago and I'm replacing certain characters with the Inu-yasha tachi and it's kind of hard to get the little kid with the permanent marker and the white walls in my head to stop talking while I'm trying to write!

Chpt 1: Great Broccoli Man

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Kagome came screaming out of the well into the Feudal Era.

"What? What? What?" Inu-yasha looked around frantically for the cause of Kagome's screaming.

"It's in my house!! Come on, quick!! You gotta get rid of it!!" Kagome kept screaming. She grabbed Inu-yasha and motioned for Sango, Miroku, and Shippo to follow. They weren't as alarmed as Inu-yasha and just looked at each other briefly before shrugging and jumping down the well as well. (Haha! pun on words thing... I think...)

~In Present Day Time Thing~

"It's in there!!" Said Kagome as she cowered behind Inu-yasha. She pointed to the storage shed. 

"Did that shed burn down in the Noh mask episode?" (*author smacks Inu-yasha in head and tells him to shut up*)

Inu-yasha stepped into the shed first, getting annoyed. He did smell something unusual, but nothing to be worried about. Following VERY close behind him was Kagome, then Sango, then Miroku with Shippo on his shoulder. *SMACK* No wait... with Sango behind Miroku now, which of whom now had a new red hand mark on his face.

A strange box sat on the shelf and began to shake/twitch on it's own. Kagome made a funny sort of whimpering noise and backed towards the door. Slowly, the lid of the box opened to reveal something moldy... something very green... something with a green stem... something that looked horribly like...

BROCCOLI!!

Kagome screamed bloody murder as everyone else sweatdropped.

"Kagome, you've got to be kidding me." said a VERY annoyed Inu-Yasha 'Sure,' he thought, 'it is kinda creepy how the box opened on it's own, but this little green twig... maybe all those exam thingys drove her insane...'

Miroku walked up and voluntarily poked it with his staff. Suddenly there was a poof of smoke forcing everyone to cough and cover their faces. Their seemed no end to the smoke, forcing them to go outside.

When the smoke finally cleared and everyone recovered, they noticed something was standing by the door of the shed.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Inquired Inu-yasha.

The smoke covering the figure by the shed finally cleared, to reveal a horrible piece of broccoli, (obviously the one from the box) except now it had 2 nasty, moldy arms and 2 little legs that it walked on, along with an unusual yellow cape... Along with the appendages it also had two eyes, a nose, a mouth... and whiskers? (has nothing to do with story.. I just thought it needed something cute on it)

"I am the Great Broccoli Man!"

()_+

~sorry about the short chapter! I'll try to write more!! That is if you can understand this crap and bear to read more!!!


	2. Kagome is Creative and Broccoli Mans Pow...

~WOO!! Another chapter for me... And I had reviews!! I FEEL SO SPECIAL!! ..ed..

~~OH yeah... I don't own anything... I do own this computer! .... no I don't... it belongs to whomever owns this house I'm in... hopefully they won't wake up and find me in their house like the last people did... it was such a mess! They started screaming 'intruder intruder!' and called the cops. It was really a pain in the ass.

Chapter 2: Kagome is Creative (scary!!) and the Broccoli Man's special power

"I am the Great Broccoli Man!"

"Okay..." said everyone as they sweatdropped... except for Kagome. She cowered some more.

"AHEM!! I said I AM THE GREAT BROCCOLI MAN! All that oppose me will suffer the great green-ness-ness wrath of PAiN!!!" said the um... broccoli dude...

"That's nice and all, but I really need to get rid of you know so I can take the wench back and get me some shikon shards." said Inu-yasha. 

"WHAT?! Is that all I am?? *Horrible harpy-like screech from hell* SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!" Screeched Kagome. I guess it doesn't matter how scared she was... she was always brave enough to scream and beat Inu-yasha down.

"Silence short skirted one!! I will now suck out your livers and use them to spawn hundreds of more tiny broccoli men to do my bidding of the great green-ness-ness wrath of PAiN!!!" Kagome, hearing the broccoli talk pick-ed up Inu-yasha's carcass and cowered behind it.

Finally snapping out of his delusional state, Inu-yasha decided not to further piss Kagome off and charged at the broccoli creature, and soaking his nails in a bit of blood coming out of his face (due to Kagome's 'sits').

"Blades of Blood!"

Whoosh whoosh whoosh! The blades sliced through the broccoli man. Broccoli bits and appendages littered the ground and lay motionless.

"That was pathetic *sweatdrop*... Kagome!! What was with all the sits!! What did I do?" Said Inu-yasha.

"What do you mean what did you do? That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard of? How could you not know what you did!" Said a very tweaked Kagome.

"I'm not stupid!! What is stupid is how you were afraid of an old plant in a box!!"

"I am not a stupid plant in a box!" 

"Wha-?"

During Kagome and Inu-yasha's bickering, it seemed that the major pieces (namely arms and legs) of the broccoli man fused together and regrew the other parts of the body, forming 2 new broccoli men...

"That's really really really weird..." muttered Shippo.

"I/WE are not weird!! Foxes with bows in their hair are weird!!"

"Wha-? Err... FOX FIRE!"

The fire burned up the broccoli men. They lay on the ground very burnt, and very stinky. But not for long.

"Okay... broccoli that walk and talk and diabolically plot... I don't think I've ever encountered one of those..." muttered Sango. "Oh no! They are reforming again! I guess my boomerang wouldn't help much right about now..." *SLAM* "Except hitting you lech."

"What? I'm scared Sango! HOLD ME!!" ... Keep trying Miroku...

While Sango was busy with Miroku, the broccoli once again regenerated (Is that a word?) so now there were four.

"Okay.. This isn't good... how can I start world take over plan #1 if I keep getting cut? Hm... Maybe I should use this shed as my headquarters to think this through..." The broccoli said, looking behind him at the shed. "It's small and reeks of old man... but that's okay..." The four broccoli seemed to all agree and all ran into the tiny shed to 'think things through'.

"Well, the stupid thing isn't worth our trouble and it's not bothering anybody, lets all go back." Sighed Inu-yasha. 'What a lame day' he thought.

"What are you talking about? You gotta get rid of it! Find some way to kill it!! It's so creepy!! It's probably infested with *gulp* worms!! Eeeeeek!!" Screamed Kagome.

"Kagome, I am not wasting my time on that stupid bush thing. We have Shikon Shards to find!"

Just as Inu-yasha started to make his way towards the well Kagome got creative. "But.. Um... I um... sense a Shikon shard in the broccoli thing.. Um... yeah."

"WHAT??"

"Yeah. Looks like you'll have to get it now, huh?"

"Aww... shit..."

+_()

~Damn... I really gotta write more.. ^that's it? it's so lame... oh well... why do today what I can do tommorrow...

~BTW! Has anybody ever read a fanfic of inu-yasha where Sango is a writer, Miroku Inu-Yasha and Kagome are in a band, Inu-Yasha is suppose to be Sango's fiance although he's cheating on her with Kagome and Miroku sort of steals Sango away? If you have, can you tell me the title? I can't remember... and I can't find the story.. I just have to know what ever happened!


	3. Into the Shed

~Well well well! I got ANOTHER comment! WE HEEE!! I SO HAPPY!! Anyway on to the next chapter! 

~~OH yeah... I don't own anything! So don't waste your time on me!! Waste your time on Rumiko!! She must be bloody rich from all the money I spend on her manga...

~~~Also, I will keep putting up the following until someone finally knows what story it is: Has anybody ever read a fanfic of Inu-Yasha where Sango is a writer, Miroku Inu-Yasha and Kagome are in a band, Inu-Yasha is suppose to be Sango's fiance although he's cheating on her with Kagome and Miroku sort of steals Sango away? If you have, can you tell me the title? I can't remember... and I can't find the story.. I just have to know what ever happened!

~~~~**Ice Dragon**: Powerpuff girls copied me!! Well... they couldn't possibly have, but we did come up with that story long before the powerpuff girls were even created... so I'm not _really_ stealing an idea... I think...

Chapter 3: Into the Shed! *bum bum bum*

Just as Inu-yasha started to make his way towards the well Kagome got creative. "But.. Um... I um... sense a Shikon shard in the broccoli thing.. Um... yeah."

"WHAT??"

"Yeah. Looks like you'll have to get it now, huh?"

"Aww... shit..."

Inu-Yasha muttered something about green things and how hopeless **someone** was. He sighed, and slowly walked towards the door of the shed. 'How am I gonna get rid of this thing? I guess taking the shard out of the broccoli would stop it from reproducing... but what if it doesn't? Cutting them down seemed to reduce them in size; perhaps I could just keep cutting them down to nothing. It could work. Hm.. The fire seemed to stall it for a while... Burning sounds like a good back up... I guess I'll just have to go with the first one...' He thought.

"Alright, Kagome, I'm gonna go in there and slice it up some more, I want you to find the shard in all the broccoli bits, got it? Good!" Said Inu-yasha. 

'Shit!' Thought Kagome. 'There aren't any shards inside! What am I gonna do?' But before she could come clean, Inu-yasha kicked down the door and everyone followed him in.

Everyone sweatdropped as they entered the hut.

The 4 broccoli men were sitting around a small round table they had found in the corner of the shack and were playing poker. Strip Poker. 

"Hand over that arm!" 

Well... maybe more like Body-part Poker.

"Hey hey hey! I know that if you take it off past the armpit you can just make it come back to you whenever you want!! I want the whole arm!!"

"Damn! How did you know?"

"I'm you! Stupid!"

"Ah! Yes you are, you handsome broccoli you!"

"Ah, thank you! So are you!" Both broccoli begin laughing in their conceited-ness.

"OH GOD SHUT UP!!" Screamed Inu-yasha. He couldn't stand another word. (Neither can I for that matter)

"ACk! How did you get though our magical force field!?" Cried the Broccoli.

"You mean the door?" Asked Sango. 'Conclusion:' she thought, 'Broccoli are also very stupid.'

"Oh my Fruits! The scary one has even managed to give it a name! What shall we do?" 

"Let us trap them in our magical maze of terror and teeth!" The broccoli seemed to begin some ceremony. The four of them made a circle/square, and held hands.

"UKA CHAKA UKA CHAKA UKA CHAKA COO!" (Translation: 'ring around the rosie, a pocket full of poises ashes, ashes we all fall down!')

When they all "fell down" large boards surfaces from the floor. They seemed to grow from the ground to about 20 feet high (tall shed, huh?) and were very shiny... like mirrors. The Shed seemed to grow also--to an extend immeasurable, maybe to infinite. (Oh! a word that begins with 'I')

"Wa hahahaha! Come and get us if you can survive our terrible"

"Horrible!"

"Sensual! Wait.. no..."

"Maze of terror and teeth!" They laughed and ran around in circles.

"You know, Inu-yasha, I could get rid of them very easily. All I need to do is remove my prayer beads and wooo!! They'd be gone in a flash!" Said Miroku. 'Hahahah.. flash!' thought Miroku.

"YOU STUPID MONK!!" Screamed Inu-yasha. "THAT WOULD BE TOO EASY!!" 'Actually,' he thought 'I should really just go with that...... nah, it would kill the whole plot'

While Inu-yasha thought to himself, the broccoli men ran off into four different paths of the maze.

"Alright, let's split up gang!" Said Miroku. (Doesn't that sound oddly familiar?) "Shippo, you should stay here and guard the door; tell us if the broccoli try and escape. " 

"Raight Riroku!" Said Shippo.

"Shippo, get that gum out of your mouth. It makes you sound like some stupid talking dog." Said Inu-yasha; not realizing he just insulted himself, actually. "Kagome, do you know which broccoli has the Shikon shard inside of it?"

"Um.. I um... I couldn't tell... and they are too far away to distinguish now... yeah."

"Feh... whoever finds a broccoli, you'll just have to keep cutting them up till you find the Shikon shard embedded in it."

"Um.. yeah..." Said Kagome. 'Oh boy what have I gotten myself into now?'

Each person picked a path, not even knowing how they would destroy the broccoli, while Shippo was left to watch the door. 

+_()

~Hey folks! So how'd you like it? Not much happened in this one, I know, but hopefully I can get more time to do these things! Comment all you want! I LOVE COMMENTS!! And even if I don't get comments, I won't blackmail you people into doing them by saying something like "I won't add on till I get 25 comments!" cause I don't want to wait that long--*ahem* I mean who the hell would want to just keep commenting over and over again? Really?

~~However, I will put this up again: Has anybody ever read a fanfic of Inu-yasha where Sango is a writer, Miroku Inu-Yasha and Kagome are in a band, Inu-Yasha is suppose to be Sango's fiance although he's cheating on her with Kagome and Miroku sort of steals Sango away? If you have, can you tell me the title? I can't remember... and I can't find the story.. I just have to know what ever happened!


	4. Through The Maze

~YAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYYAYAAAA!! (singing:)* I got more reviews, I got more reviews, I got more reviews* wee hee!! THANK YOU SO MUCHY!!

~~**Shadowspinner-**I tried that band thing and it didn't work... i wonder what happened to that story?

~~~**Lauren-**yeah! damn cops! they have cars to chase me down with to! and what do I have? a 5 year-olds scooter!!

~~~~**Ice dragon-**yeah.. damn powerpuffs...

~~~~~ OH YEAH! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING WHATSOEVER!! Ignore the rumors! I only helped to start the country club! (*cough cough*) 

~~~~~~OH and I gotta keep putting this up, hopefully someone will know the title: Has anybody ever read a fanfic of Inu-yasha where Sango is a writer, Miroku Inu-Yasha and Kagome are in a band, Inu-Yasha is suppose to be Sango's fiance although he's cheating on her with Kagome and Miroku sort of steals Sango away? If you have, can you tell me the title? I can't remember... and I can't find the story.. I just have to know what ever happened!

Chapter 4: Through the Maze (I can't believe there's more than 4 chapters...)

"Feh... whoever finds a broccoli, you'll just have to keep cutting them up till you find the Shikon shard embedded in it."

"Um.. yeah..." Said Kagome. 'Oh boy what have I gotten myself into now?'

Each person picked a path, not even knowing how they would destroy the broccoli, while Shippo was left to watch the door.

^Author Decides to Tail Sango First^

'Okay.. this is so not cool... the only way I can defend myself is to cut it down, but if I do it reproduces... so not cool...'

Just as she was zoning out, thinking to herself, she didn't even realize that the shiny mirrors surrounding her seemed to start getting a lot closer together. Perhaps the path was just getting narrow.

Or maybe not.

'ACK! I'M STANDING STILL AND THE WALLS ARE STILL COMING CLOSER!!' 

Sango panicked. What the hell was she going to do? She couldn't run back, she had gone too far already, the walls were to high to jump...

"AHHH!! KAGOME!! INU-YASHA!! MIROKU!!" Screamed Sango. 'Actually that was pretty stupid.. they are probably facing the same problems as me. Maybe using my super human strength I can hold it for as long as I can.'

Sango began to push against the walls, but to little avail. They were very strong and unyielding... 

'I wonder how everyone else is doing...'

^^Author runs back to start of maze and shows Shippo^^

Shippo is sitting right by the door looking very scared. Who wouldn't be with crazy broccoli running around and your all by yourself?

Just then, Shippo noticed a pile of magazines in the corner of the shed. 'OH! mah-gah-zee-nez. Kagome always has those, and she said she was gonna teach me how to read soon... I guess I could get a head start!'

Shippo walked over the LARGE stack of magazines and looked at the covers. 

"Geez! What is with Kagome's time's clothes? Kagome herself wears such short shirts and tops, but these girls aren't wearing anything at all!" 

^^Author sweatdropps and decides to check up on Inu-Yasha.^^

Inu-yasha is walking along, taking his time for once. 

"Arg.. I could really go for an inu-yasha snack... What am I talking about???"

"Wahahahah! The dog-like one is talking to himself!! HAHAHAHA!!" 

"Holy crap... why didn't I smell you coming up?"

Straight ahead of him, one of the broccoli men had suddenly popped up.

"That's because I am so powerful and strong and good-looking that you, a worthless stinky doggy, would never have been able to smell me coming up! Also because, like I said, your stinky." Said the broccoli. You know... he's kind of right... I mean, Kagome doesn't make him bathe very often now does she? *ahem!* back to the story.

"You stupid...!" muttered Inu-yasha. He decided to charge him, then pin him down and see if he could rip off it's limbs and look for the jewel shard.

"I'll get you, you lit-OPHFF!" Inu-yasha had charged the broccoli like he had planned, but sadly, the broccoli he was talking to was only a reflection on the shiny surfaces of the walls. Inu-yasha peeled himself off anime-style and re-inflated his now flat self.

"How'd he do that?" Said Inu-yasha. Then he sweatdropped. The path he was on turned the corner. As he looked around the corner, all the surfaces of the walls were reflecting the broccoli man doing a rude gesture to Inu-yasha, but the real broccoli man was nowhere to be found.

"It's gonna be a looong day..."

"Blame the author! She's the one who's putting you all through this! HAHAHAHA!" Said the Broccoli.

Inu-yasha turns around and glares at me. Um... I think I'll go check up on Kagome....

^^Before Inu-yasha can rip my arms off, I sprint off to find miroku, but not before overhearing Shippo say, "Geez! Miroku would have a field day with that girl..." *sweatdrop*^^

Miroku is also walking along his path, very calm and peacefully. 'To hell with Inu-yasha,' thought Miroku, 'I'm using my wind tunnel whether he likes it or not. Maybe if I'm lucky the jewel shard won't be in this broccoli, and besides, we don't REALLY need that piece, right? I mean, maybe this broccoli has a piece of the shard that fits in the middle, so then Inu-yasha won't notice anyway. Or maybe if I'm lucky, Naraku will just sorta, run in after the jewel shard... hahahaha.. that would be funny....' 

After walking for a while, Miroku's path opened up to a small area, where once again the broccoli men had found a poker table and were playing.

"Hey.. how come there are only three of you?" Asked Miroku.

"Oh, Bob is busy bothering that dog friend of yours." Replied one of them. "HA! 4 KINGS! KICKED YOUR ASSES!! GO BROCCOLI, IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY, GONNA PARTY LIKE IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" 

"Um... actually we should probably get going... we gotta go bother those two girls in the maze too... um.. you can have this guy..." said the other two broccoli as they ran away in opposite directions, leaving the now discoing broccoli behind.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?? Don't leave me again!! Aw... they always do this to me *sniff*. Why do they do this? *sniff* Why doesn't anybody like to play with me!!??" cried the broccoli.

"Aww... not everybody hates you!!" said Miroku quickly. Why, I do not know. This guy is just too nice. "I would love to be your friend and play poker, except for the fact that either you or one of your broccoli brethren have a jewel shard I want and that I don't really know what poker is."

"REALLY?" Said the Broccoli, suddenly very happy, and no traces of tears or the fact that he was crying before were evident. "Have a seat!! I'll teach you all about it!!" 

"OKAY!!" said Miroku. He's both nice, and really strange. But that's okay, we all love him anyway.

^^Before the author could get sucked into to playing poker (lots of fun!!) she used her will power to say no and ran off to go see how Kagome is doing.^^

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!' As you can see, Kagome is mentally screaming. 'Why in the hell couldn't I go with someone? Did they NOT notice me screaming earlier when the broccoli first appeared? How could they NOT know that I'm scared of them? Wait... calm down... Inu-yasha usually knows what he is doing. Since he and Miroku decided it would be okay for us all to split off and go on our own, I'm sure that they know I'll be okay. Just breathe... everything will be all right! They wouldn't put you into any real danger.'

"AHA! WE FOUND YOU!!" screamed two broccoli men. 

'On second thought, MENTAL NOTE: Remember to kill them all later.'

Immediately, Kagome started screaming, crying, and running in the opposite direction although the broccoli didn't even attempt to hurt her. The broccoli sat there, puzzled for a moment before shrugging to each other and chasing her.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Screamed Kagome running down the maze. Left, right, left, left, ("HI SHIPPO!" "Hi Kagome! Look at this magazine I'm reading!") right, right, left, ("WAIT... WHAT WAS HE READING?!") right, right, left, rigft, leght. She ran and ran getting more and more lost in the never-ending maze with the broccoli men right behind her.

Bump! She finally crashed into a section of the old, wooden wall of the shed. She was cornered.

"What the hell? I thought you guys made this maze so it was never ending?" 

"Hey! It's really hard making hundreds of mirrors appear out of the ground!! We're no Sigfreid (spelled it wrong, didn't I?) and Roy!! If we were, there would be giant white lions chasing you girls around this maze! Not us!!" cried one broccoli, as they both were bent over gasping for air. Kagome runs really fast.

"Speaking of girls," said one of them, "What about the scary one?"

"Oh, you go take care of her! I'll get this one!"

"Don't you say that!! This one is so easy! She's scared of us anyway!! The other one has that H-U-G-E boomerang and besides she is really far away!"

"Please!? Tell you what? I'll tape Lupin the III for you tonight!" Bribed one. "And here's this playboy magazine I stole off of that little fox that you can read on your walk to that other girl." 

"Okay, I guess so... but you owe me big time, Henry!" Said the other. (Henry?)

Just as the one broccoli "Henry" was about to give the magazine, the wooden part of the wall behind Kagome crashed in.

"DROP THAT MAGAZINE!" said a voice, and no, it wasn't Kagome's. 

+_()

~YAHOO! I wrote a little more this time! *so proud of herself, she pats herself on the back*

~~I'm really really really really really happy cause tonight's episode of Inu-Yasha has Miroku!! YAY!! I suggest all of you in the Hawaii area tune in tonight at 11 cause that's my favorite episode!! WOO HOO!! 

~~~Here's this again: Has anybody ever read a fanfic of Inu-yasha where Sango is a writer, Miroku Inu-Yasha and Kagome are in a band, Inu-Yasha is suppose to be Sango's fiance although he's cheating on her with Kagome and Miroku sort of steals Sango away? If you have, can you tell me the title? I can't remember... and I can't find the story... I just have to know what ever happened!


	5. Super Blank

~First off, I wanna say this: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH **QUEEN KAT**! I FUCKING LOVE YOU!!!! You have no idea how long I've been looking for that story!!! I'M JUST SO HAPPY!!!!! *dancing around and crying tears of joy* NOW I CAN DIE HAPPY!! (hopefully the sniper didn't hear that...)

~~woo.. just so happy.. wee hee hee oh yeah.. I don't own anything!! wee hee.. so happy....\

~~~**Shadowspinner**-no prob! Sorry to hear you have the same problem!

Chapter 5 : Super -----!

Just as the one broccoli "Henry" was about to give the magazine, the wooden part of the wall behind Kagome crashed in.

"DROP THAT MAGAZINE!" said a voice, and no, it wasn't Kagome's. 

Sunlight filled the dark shed, and a mysterious figure stood on the rubble, holding papers with stuff written on them... and a kitsune?

"Gramps!!"

"Don't worry Kagome! I'll help you!!" said Kagome's Grandpa. He was wearing the superman outfit, tights/spandex and all, except instead of an "s" in the middle of the logo it was a "g". 

"Mu mo guay guay fah hi sow, Mu mo guay guay fah hi sow!" He chanted, as Shippo burned some incense and he scattered the papers around the walls of the maze, till one landed on each of the broccoli. (Translation to chanting: "you do the hooooooooooookey pookey, you do the hooooooookey pookey....")

"What's he doing? Lets----" said Henry the Broccoli, but he was cut off/stopped by some unusual force... he seemed to be frozen into place. 

"What's happen? Make it stop!!!" screamed the other broccoli. "Why can't I move?"

"How come you can still talk but the other one can't?" asked Kagome.

"It's because the paper landed on the broccoli called Henry's mouth, sealing it shut. This one happened to move so the paper landed on his forehead. He can still talk, but he is frozen from movement of the rest of his body like the other." explained Gramps.

"Gramps! How did you know where I was? How did you get here?"

"Well, I was in Tokyo when I first sensed that someone was touching my dirty magazi--*AHEM!* I mean I sensed something evil being awoken and freed. So I hurried home, and found Shippo here reading MY *ahem* I mean I found Shippo in great distress, so he told me the whole story."

"But how did you know I was in this exact spot?" asked Kagome.

"That's silly! I used my super powers! I thought you would have know that Kagome! Look! I'm even wearing my outfit!"

Kagome sweatdropped as she finally noticed his attire. Woo...

"Uh.. gramps! Can you COVER UP A BIT?? Anyway... you don't have super powers!"

"OF COURSE I DO! How do you think I became a priest?"

"What?"

"Uh! Kagome! All priests have to have super powers! Not just anyone can become a priest! A-duh!!"

Kagome, taken aback by this new knowledge and the fact that her grandpa just told her 'a-duh' that she fell back, knocking over one of the frozen broccoli/talking broccoli statues.

"Opps..."

"WATCH IT!!" cried the one that could talk.

"OH YEAH!! Gramps! You gotta help everybody else!! They are all trapped in the maze too!"

"Do you know where?"

"UM.. NOO! How am I suppose to know? How did you find me? Use your powers to find them too!"

"I found you cause you had Shikon shards! Miroku isn't carrying his... I would sense it..."

"Uh... this is hopeless... how are we suppose to find them in this maze?!"

"Silly Kagome! How many times do I have to tell you that I have super powers? We'll all fly over!" Said Gramps.

"Wha-?" sweatdropped Kagome as her grandpa picked her up and put her on his back like how Inu-yasha did.

"Wow gramps! Your really cool!" Cried Shippo as he waited for gramps to take off. "Not even Inu-yasha can fly! He just jumps real high!"

Suddenly, there was a loud crack, and Gramps collapsed to the floor.

"GRAMPS!! Don't tell me super strength is not one of your powers?"

"Actually no... I do have really strong muscles, especially for an old man, but you've been eating too many twinkles Kagome!!" Cried Gramps as he applied one of the hot pads Hojo had given to Kagome to his back, but not before Kagome smacked him on the head for that comment. "I think the next time Hojo calls, I'll tell him you threw out your back again."

"AGAIN??? HE'S GONNA THINK I'M 60 IF YOU KEEP TELLING HIM I HAVE ALL THOSE OLD PEOPLE PROBLEMS!!"

"They are not old people problems!! They are my problems!!"

"Yeah.. whatever grandpa... I guess I better call Inu-yasha..."

^^Author tries to get gramps to fly her to Inu-yasha, but gramps complains about authors weight. Author body slams gramps, and runs towards Inu-yasha with all the rest of gramps's hot pads.^^

Inu-yasha was NOT having fun.

He must have crashed into the walls of the maze AT LEAST 10 times already, thinking the reflection was the real one because the broccoli man had rubbed up against it, leaving a faint smell of mold. 

Ears pressed to the back of his head, Inu-Yasha was getting very very VERY angry with these walls. Then he noticed something that caught his eye. A certain reflection of the broccoli seemed to be darker and clearer than the rest. He ran as fast as he could towards it!

SMACK!

Straight into another wall. But still! This reflection was different...

'Maybe he's on the other side of this wall, and instead of this wall being shiny it's transparent!' He thought. 'How in the bloody hell am I gonna get on the other side without it realizing I know and running away? Have to get over there now!' 

He punched and kicked and scraped at the wall, but to no avail. Once again, the broccoli peeved him on by displaying another rude gesture.

'Oh when I get my hands on him...' Inu-yasha was however, stumped. Until of course, he looked up. 'Oh yeah.. I can just hop over the walls! I'm so silly!! a-hyuk' (okay... that was too much...)

Inu-yasha, using his powerful legs, leapt into the air, soaring high above the walls...

SMACK! 

And right into the ceiling of the shed. 

As he fell down, he managed to look over the wall and see the real broccoli behind the wall. He had been right, all along the broccoli was behind one wall, with his reflections giving hell for the hanyou. 

"Aww shit. You found out, huh? Looks like it's time to use the teeth part of the maze." Said the broccoli. "BIYA-JYAN-QUA-NO-TAI-MI-TSU-NO-TAI-MI-TSU!!" (translation: "in the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight!!")

As the broccoli chanted, tiny teeth-like things started to sprout out of the top surface of the walls. 

'They're slow enough, I can make it!' Thought Inu-yasha, he sprung back into the air, taking care not to jump too high; he's had enough headaches for one day.

"INU-YASHA!!" He heard Kagome scream.

"DAMN IT! CAN IT WAIT?" He yelled back.

"NO!!" cried voices in unison, which he identified as Kagome's, Shippo's, some old man's, and maybe even the Broccoli...

He sighed... "Your so lucky you damn broccoli. But don't feel too lucky. I'll be coming back for you later." With that said and the broccoli running away towards the center of the maze, Inu-yasha headed for Kagome. He leapt from top to top and luckily, the tiny teeth growing made good surfaces, and they weren't growing very fast. 

^^Author gets bored of watching Inu-yasha hop around like a little girl, and decides to check up on Sango^^

Sango was panicking. 'SHIT!! I'm gonna be squished like a pancake! Hm.. I wonder what a pancake is...' The closing walls were too much for her to hold back. It looked like it was going to be the end for the demon exterminator.

Finally, giving up in defeat and accepting her fate, she crouched down and covered her head with her hands. Then, a miraculous thing happened.

The walls stopped.

Or at least for the time being. They seemed to be stuck on something... Sango lifted her head up and looked around. 'What's going on? Did they defeat the broccoli already?' She wondered. Then, she looked behind her, and found that her boomerang was wedged in between the two sections of the wall. And not a moment too late either. 'Too bad I didn't think of that earlier... it certainly would have made things easier for me.' She thought as she observed the space given to her. The Hiraikotsu (is that right?) was wedged in between the walls length wise, like this [ )] so there was really only enough room for her to walk. Also, the way back was blocked, and she sure as hell wasn't going to move her boomerang. 'Looks like the only way out is to go deeper into the maze...' 

She sighed, sad to leave her trusty weapon behind her, and ran on, not really know when her boomerang would finally crack under pressure.

^^Author goes out and buys a hover jet pack and straps it on so she can follow Inu-Yasha^^

Inu-yasha finally found Kagome! Along with Gramps, who he has met before, and Shippo.

"Oh good your here! My grandpa found a way to stop the broccoli!!" Said Kagome as Shippo pointed to the talking broccoli statues. 

"Great! So now I can hack at 'em?" Asked Inu-yasha as he whipped out Tetsusaiga, ready to strike. He brought the sword down upon the statues.

DONG

Tetsusaiga was repelled by gramps's enchantments on the papers attached to the broccoli, sending a wave of strong vibrations through the sword and into Inu-yasha. He shook violently before falling to the ground.

"oww...." he muttered.

"Well.. no I guess you can't cut them." Said Shippo.

"Really? I was just going to try again." Said Inu-yasha, each word dripping in rich, sweet sarcasm.

"Come on Inu-yasha, get up! We need you to carry us to the other broccoli!" Said Kagome.

"Why can't super gramps here carry you? He is a priest, isn't he? Shouldn't he be able to fly?"

"No, he sai-- How do you know that priests have super powers?"

"Everybody knows that Kagome. Geez... your so dense." Said Inu-Yasha very matter-of-factly.

Kagome just sweatdropped in utter confusion.

"Actually, I can't carry Kagome... she's, ya know... gained a little wait since she was little..." Mentioned Gramps.

"I know!! She's been getting heavier all the time!! My god!! Just the last time I had to carry her I thought my legs were going to coll--"

"SIT!!" screamed Kagome. You never, ever, under any circumstance mess with a girls weight. Remember that. "As for you 'super gramps!'" Kagome had Shippo turn into a bat and whacked it on her grandpa's head a couple of times.

"LET'S JUST GO!!"

"Alright, everybody on..." Mumbled Inu-yasha as he rubbed his back. When everybody was on and comfortable, Inu-yasha was just about to lift off when Kagome asked him to take the stone broccoli along. "What? What do I look like? Some sort of Airlines service??"

"Welcome aboard Inu-yasha airlines! Please take your seats and we will hand out drinks soon. Please pay attention as we will have a video on for your safety soon." Said Shippo, as he transformed into a tiny little lady dressed as a flight attendant on Inu-yasha's Head. "Be sure to store all baggage in the proper storage bins." Shippo picked up the two broccoli statues and shoved them into Inu-yasha's mouth.

Inu-yasha's eyes twitched as he launched himself up into the air as high as he could carrying a very irritating Kitsune, Kagome, an old man wearing spandex, and two rather heavy broccoli statues, one of which would not stop complaining about the service he was receiving on this flight. He just hoped and prayed that he could get to the other broccoli to get this mess over with, and also before this whole airlines business broke his temper. (very interesting considering he doesn't know what an airlines is...)

+_()

~Thanks again Queen Kat! I OWE YOU!!

~~So happy.... so happy... so happy...!! n_n


	6. Kagome is Strong

~yay!! I'm not dead!! I just have had to go back to school and stuff and have not been able to write anymore... especially with tennis and all, so sorry!! Finally found time this weekend, hope you like it! Not many more chapters!!

~~Still don't own anything. But if all goes according to plan, I will own EVERYTHING!! Including a nice heaping bowl of spaghetti. M.... *drool* spaghetti....

Chapter 6: Kagome's Strong!!

Inu-yasha's eyes twitched as he launched himself up into the air as high as he could carrying a very irritating Kitsune, Kagome, an old man wearing spandex, and two rather heavy broccoli statues, one of which would not stop complaining about the service he was receiving on this flight. He just hoped and prayed that he could get to the other broccoli to get this mess over with, and also before this whole airlines business broke his temper. (very interesting considering he doesn't know what an airlines is...)

^^Cuts to Sango^^

Sango was still running. The walls seemed to be straining at her boomerang, which she had left far behind her. The walls of the maze creaked and groaned, and she also noticed that the tops of the walls seemed to be keeping her in the maze as best as they could by growing over. They really wanted to kill her inside this maze...

*CRACK*

She heard a loud noise.. and the walls began moving again. 'My boomerang... it finally snapped..' She found herself crying as she realized she lost her trusty weapon. All those times it saved her... all those times she used it to rip enemies to shreds... all those times she hit Miroku with it...

'This is not the time to cry, I must survive this!!'

She ran harder as the walls got closer and closer, till she barely had space to run. When she was barely able to move, and forced to run side wards, she flung herself as far as she could and losing her balance, hit the ground. Sango shut her eyes, waiting for death to come.

She waited.

And waited.

And waited.

But it never came.

She opened her eyes, to find herself in a large area (much larger compared to the hallway with the moving walls) with different paths leading from it... she must be in the very center of the maze.

Looking around, she finally noticed 2 pairs of eyes, quite surprised by her sudden burst into the room.

"Sango?"

"Miroku?!" Sango was really confused now. She observed the scene and it was a strange one: Miroku, sitting at a table with one of the broccoli men, holding little pieces of paper Kagome once called 'cards,' with a pile of clothes and money in the middle of the table. And not just anybody's clothes either. 

Miroku's Clothes.

"Uh.. hee hee... Hi Sango...? How are you doing?" said Miroku who was becoming increasingly embarrassed every second. He was naked with a broccoli and then Sango busts in. Just great. He did his best to cover himself up with his hand of cards, which were special monkey cards, if you wanted to know.

"HOW AM I DOING? HOW AM I DOING?!?!" fumed Sango. "I'LL TELL YOU HOW I'M DOING!! I was nearly squished to death by those damn walls, none of you came to help me, and to top it all off, my one and only Hiraikotsu was crushed in the attempt to save me while YOU WERE HERE STRIPING FOR OUR ENEMY!!

"Well, it is strip poker, Sango." said the broccoli. He made it seem like it was normal.

"And I'm not good, so I'm suppose to take off clothes! It's the rules of the game Sango!! Nobody likes a cheater!! Besides, uh... it's against my religion to cheat against yellow things." Said Miroku in his matter-of-factly tone.

"HE'S GREEN YOU HENTAI FREAK!!"

"Uh.. Yes.. That he is." Miroku said this as if he had planned it all along, as if what he just said made perfect sense.

"AHDUGDHGGG!!!" Sango gave her angered battle cry in frustration. "Why are you even playing a game with it? Shouldn't you be killing him?!?"

"First of all, he's not an 'it', he is Bob---"

Sango gave another frustrated battle cry.

"Nevermind... and second, all of his other broccoli friends ditched him and he was considering suicide, and I couldn't let that happen!" Miroku said, attempting to convince Sango that he did the right thing. 

"WHAT?" exclaimed a really angry Sango.

"Um... Ow! It's all true..?" said the broccoli, Bob, as soon as Miroku kicked him under the table.

"Really? Well, I guess I'll play too and wait for Inu-yasha and the rest to come." Said Sango, suddenly changing from really angry with steam coming out of her ears, to her normal happy self. She found a chair while Bob began explaining the rules again.

^^Author sweatdropps at Sango's sudden change, and heads back to Inu-yasha's group^^

"Uh... I need a break." said Inu-yasha.

"No time for breaks!! This is a non-stop flight to the center!!" cried Shippo, who had transformed into a TV on Inu-yasha's head and was playing the air-safety tape.

"Err.... Hey... isn't that Sango's boomerang?" Said Inu-yasha as he noticed it wedged between to walls. He swooped down, pulled it out with a loud crack and continued on.

"Whoa!! Watch it Inu-yasha!! I guess I should tell people about crash landings now... Incase of an Emergency landing like the one we almost had now, Inu-yasha's pants can be used as a parachute. Simply pull off, and hold up. Pants will inflate automatically. Since we have no seat belts, please hold on to Inu-yasha's hair. He may complain, but who really cares? It's Inu-yasha after all!" Said the TV/Shippo.

"What did that stupid Kitsune say?" mumbled Inu-yasha.

"Be quiet Inu-yasha!! I don't know what to do incase of a water landing now thanks to all your complaining!!" said Kagome seriously... (sweatdrop...)

"Water landing?? There's no water here!!"

Shippo cuffed Inu-yasha on the head roughly and told Kagome, "Please refrain from talking to the pilot, he can't talk and drive at the same time."

"I'd like some more Ramen please!" Said the broccoli that could talk.

"Certainly Sir!" Said Shippo as he 'poofed' back into a flight attendant.

"RAMEN? WHERE?" said Inu-yasha. He stopped in mid air, resulting in everyone falling off.

"INU-YASHA!!" screamed everyone as they plummeted down into the maze. Luckily, Kagome and Gramps managed to each grab a leg of Inu-yasha's pants and pulled them off, revealing the pretty Sponge-Bob and Patrick boxers that Inu-yasha had stolen from Kagome's little brother, Sota. The large red pants immediately inflated and slowed down the impact for them.

Inu-yasha would probably had been mad, or at least caught them had he not been busy stealing the ramen from Shippo and eating as he fell.

Everyone hit the ground with a loud thud. Even the pants weren't able to slow them down enough. Kagome, Gramps and Shippo all landed in a big mess, Inu-yasha landed cross-legged still eating ramen, and the two broccoli fell on top of each other. Luckily, they had all fallen in a large area, much like the one near the center of the maze.

However, on impact, the two broccoli collided and the enchantment paper on the talking broccoli came off, setting him free of Gramps's Curse.

He immediately began some weird dance that looked strangely like the Macarena and hummed a high-pitched song that sounded a lot like Pokemon...

No one bothered to stop him. They were all kind of curious as to what would happen next. Well, almost everyone. Inu-yasha was still eating.

Soon, the sound of feet reached their ears and they all turned to the direction of the sound. In came another broccoli man.

"Hey Joe, I thought I sensed you in the area." Then he noticed Henry. "Holy Shit!! What happened to Henry?" It was then that he looked over to the corner and saw Inu-yasha. "Oh crap..."

"YOU!" Screamed Inu-yasha as he tossed the empty ramen bowl aside. Inu-yasha charged at the one broccoli who tormented him earlier. This began a chase around the pile known as Kagome, Gramps, Shippo, and the Cursed Broccoli.

Round and round they went, till finally Kagome made a noise in her throat. "*AHEM!!* Gramps."

"Yes?" He said as he looked up from his magazine. 

"Gramps! Put the spell back on the---"

"Turn the page please."

"SHIPPO! DON'T READ THOSE!!

"There isn't much to read, actually. As you can see, there are mostly pictures with little captions that tell you cup size and so forth..." said Gramps

"GRAMPS!! Take those away from Shippo and put the spell back on the Broccoli!!" Fumed Kagome!!

"Alright..." sighed gramps. He sweatdropped as he realized that there was nothing but a red and green blur circling around them. "How am I suppose to get it on him?"

"WORK IT OUT!!" Screamed a very frustrated Kagome as she shoved Gramps into the circular path that the Broccoli and Inu-yasha dug into the ground by running so fast.

Gramps had just enough time to react. As the broccoli came running around again, Gramps was almost paralyzed like that deer in the middle of the road that just stares at the car as it is coming straight at it. Luckily, Kagome made another loud frustration noise that jolted Gramps back to reality. He quickly jumped into the air and began hovering backwards so he could face the broccoli. The chase now had gramps in the front, flying backwards throwing enchanted papers at the broccoli who was in second, followed by an enraged Inu-yasha trying his best to catch the broccoli and rip him to shreds. 

Shippo laughed and pulled out a pink highlighter. "Welcome to the Inu-apolis 800!!" he said, talking into the highlighter as if it were a microphone. "Gramps is in the lead, followed by Broccoli man, who is barely in front of Inu-yasha!! Lets ask some other customers who they think will win!!" Shippo walked over to a cardboard cut out of himself. "Hello Sir! Who do you think will win today!?"

"Definitely not that Inu-Yasha fella! He is too dat der dum!" Said Shippo in a southern accent.

"Speaking of Inu-yasha.. where did he go?" Asked Kagome as she noticed there was only two blurs going around: One green and one blue and red. She looked over to the side and noticed that Inu-Yasha was in the corner with swirly eyes and one of Gramps's patches on his head.

"ERRR... This is getting out of hand!" yelled Kagome. Completely forgetting her fear of Broccoli, she walked up to the edge of the 'track' and stuck her foot out. Gramps, since he was hovering, flew right over it. However, the broccoli ran straight into her foot, tripped, and was sent flying straight into a wall. 

"I'M STUCK!" yelled the broccoli, whose head went completely though the wall. 

Gramps was still going around.

'Stupid gramps..' thought Kagome. 'He can't see that I got him already?' Then she noticed the other broccoli trying to sneak away. (remember? He summoned the other one in the beginning) Using her new found strength, she picked up Gramps the next time he circled around and hurled him towards the broccoli trying to sneak away.

Too bad Kagome didn't have very good aim. Archery and Throwing things are two different things.

Also too bad for Inu-yasha, who was right next to the broccoli with gramps off aim, coming straight towards him.

*BAM*

The whole maze shook and the wall Inu-yasha was leaning against during the impact fell back, creating a domino effect. It fell back, hitting the wall behind it. This caused the next wall to fall down, doing the same to the next wall.

"WOW! I bet Inu-yasha couldn't do that!" Laughed Shippo.

"Oh crap! Inu-yasha!" she said. She had completely forgotten about him. She peeled off gramps and took the paper off of Inu-yasha's head. 

"YOU STUPID STUPID GIRL!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT HURT!! HOW COULD ANYBODY BE SO OFF AIM? I SHO--" Kagome put the paper back on him.

"Eh... we don't need him yet." said Kagome.

Gramps had already placed a paper on the other broccoli. He started to walk over to the one squirming in the wall.

"Wait Gramps," said Kagome as she walked over the wall. Once again finding her super human strength, she kicked down the wall containing the broccoli. The wall landed on the side with the broccoli's head. A muffled "phuk" was heard. Kagome turned the wall over to talk to the broccoli.

"So you guys can sense each other, right?"

"Um.. no... yeah, no. Definitely not."

"Then how did you know to come to this area?"

"Um... lucky guess?" Kagome jumped on the wall, squishing the broccoli underneath.

"OKAY OKAY!!" I can! Get off me already!! God your heavy..." He mumbled.

"I know what you mean! I have all sorts of super powers and even I can't lift her!" said Gramps. Kagome produced a hammer out of no where and cracked it on both Gramps and the Broccoli's head.

"Enough! Lead us to where the other one is!"

"How am I suppose to lead you? I can't even walk! Besides, he's really far away!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT! Not actually walk but tell me where to go, stupid! And I don't care how far he is, he's probably torturing my friends!!"

+_0

~Sorry for the boring chapter... the next should be better! Hard to write during class! Thanks for all your reviews!!


	7. Thats Embarrassing

~I apologize... the wait is really long, I so sorry!! Also, sorry for my crappy writing.. I had two ways of writing this chapter (which is the last) so I may post them both up, cause both sound like shit but both have their good points. Yeah. 

~~I don't own Inu-yasha, Happy Family Plan or another clean pair of underwear at the moment. Better go do laundry. 

Chapter 7: That's Embarrassing 

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT! Not actually walk but tell me where to go, stupid! And I don't care how far he is, he's probably torturing my friends!!"

^^Finds Miroku and Sango and Bob^^

Miroku was still naked. And continuing to lose. At lest he had a towel this time. Sango forced Bob to give him one when she demanded one for herself. That's right. Sango was losing too. Her clothes joined Miroku's pile on the table.

She was sitting on a chair near the table and becoming very edgy. The lack of layers of clothing and space between her and Miroku was quite unnerving. She was constantly forced to swat away Miroku's wandering hands. Eventually, her paranoia got the better of her and she was swatting at the air, her imagination leading her into thinking Miroku's hand had been there just a moment ago.

"YES!" she yelled as she laid down her winning hand. She finally won a game. "Now, what can I take back?" she said, as she rummaged through the pile of clothes. "I guess the yukata would be best---EYAAA!! HENTAI!" She screamed as she spun around and smacked Miroku upside the head. A vein popped out of her head and a tick appeared in one eye. 

"THATS IT!" she screamed again. She returned to the pile of clothes, since Miroku was still busy being unconscious, and searched for something.

After a matter of minutes she produced two hand cuffs instead of clothes. (Why she would have handcuffs I do not know. Ask her.) Miroku slowly opened his eyes and saw Sango holding the handcuffs in front of him, wearing only a towel. 

"I must be dreaming..." he said out loud.

"Yeah, keep dreaming you sick hentai freaker." Before Miroku could reply, he was assaulted by Sango as she tried to very forcefully (no, not mentally) use the hand cuffs to chain his hands to the chair. Bob merely sat on the other side of the table wondering why Miroku was so damn persistent. He took this as a moment to look at everyone's cards. Little cheating bastard broccoli.

"MU HU HAHHAHHA! That should keep you from groping for awhile!!" Sango laughed evilly. 

"But Sango, I can't hold my cards up. Or my towel!" He said, and motioned towards the slowly slipping towel on his lap. He grinned a perverted smile as he slightly shifted his hips, pushing the towel off. 

"YOU DAMN HENTAI!" screamed Sango as she grabbed his hand of cards from the Bob's hands and shoved them in his mouth. She grabbed his towel and put it back on his lap. "Try that again and I'll use these cards to make you a woman!! I watched Happy Family Plan and saw the one where the guy used cards to cut a cucumber in half and I've been meaning to try that!"

Miroku's eyes became very large and he was suddenly very quiet. Not like he had a choice, he was still holding his cards with his mouth.

*BAM! 

A loud earth shaking noise that um... shook the earth reached their ears and feet as Sango was walking back to her seat. The sudden surge sent her off her feet, and onto the table, while also knocking her towel off.

Miroku couldn't help but drool. The large pile of cards in his mouth served as a tiny basin to hold it all. Ewww.... mushy cards....

Sango blushed a deep, deep red, and covering herself up with her hands, leapt off the table to retrieve her towel just as another surge hit.

The surge sent Sango back on the table as her foot caught on the leg of Miroku's chair, pulling it towards the naked Sango on the table. As Miroku began falling forward, he threw his hands up on each side of Sango in front of him to keep from squashing her. This, of course broke the old chair and it fell to the ground as another surge hit. 

Except that with this surge, one of the walls of the room fell down, revealing Kagome, Inu-yasha, gramps, Shippo, and the broccoli in statue form, except for one who was stuck through a wall.

"Or maybe he wasn't bothering them..." said Kagome, who blushed deeply and turned away.

"Hey, that's on page 4 gramps! See?" said Shippo as he snatched Gramps' magazine and showed everyone the picture.

"THAT'S MINE!" yelled gramps as he began chasing Shippo.

Miroku and Sango seemed frozen in a dark shade of red. Inu-yasha took one look at the handcuffs still on Miroku's wrists.

"HAHAHA! I knew she was kinky!" Laughed Inu-yasha causing everyone else to sweatdrop. That seemed to snap people back to reality as Kagome yelled "sit" a couple of times and Sango kicked Miroku off and began throwing on clothes.

As Gramps ran past Bob, he threw an ofuda (finally learned what it was called!) on him.

"Alright, Kagome, where is the Jewel Shard?" said Inu-yasha as he pulled out tetsuaiga.

"Um.. uh... like... it's... yeah..."

"KAGOME!"

"Um... I'm looking for it."

"HURRY UP!!"

"What's your rush? They can't move!" As if on cue, the one stuck in the wall segment fell over.

"KAGOME HURRY UP!"

"Alright, alright... I admit.. there is not jewel shard."

"WHAT..???"

"I just said that so that you would come in and try to kill them. They are creepy."

"Kagome, I should kill you."

"E hee hee hee..."

"I spent the entire day being harassed by that broccoli over there," Inu-yasha points to him as it rolls around, "I had to carry you people around all over this dumb maze while Shippo played 'flight attendant' all on top of my head, not to mention this heavy-ass boomerang, here Sango," he says as he throws it over to her, ("WeEEEEEEEEEE!!" Sango yells in background) "And to top it off, there is no damn jewel shard to find in this rotting dump!! I don't even know how to kill these guys! What are we suppose to do now?" 

"You can't kill them." Said Gramps, regaining his composure as he finally got his magazine back.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, YOU can't kill them, but I'm sure my dear old mother could have."

"That sure does a lot of good."

"It was when I was a small boy... my mom always liked to make that damn Beef and Broccoli every Tuesday night for dinner and I hated Broccoli. So, I decided to try and use the compound spell, where you combine things together, and the sealing spell my father had taught me that day to seal away the broccoli so I wouldn't have to eat it. This went on for quite awhile, until one night my mom caught me. She was really really mad, and put a curse on me saying :

'Always eat your greens, or they will plague you till you die! 

Try to destroy them and they will only multiply!'

... What a nut bag." finished gramps, the memory scene swaying out.

"So what do we do now?" asked Sango still clutching her Boomerang. 

"Well, it's obvious, he has to eat them." said Miroku standing up and shrugging like it was sooo obvious.

"MIROKU PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON!!"

"I don't want to eat them!!" yelled gramps.

"What do you mean? We still have beef and broccoli once every two weeks! You eat it then AND force Sota to eat his!" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, it does LOOK like I eat it, huh? I should have been an actor. I'm just too good."

"Well that changes now. Your eating these or else they will never go away!"

"Will not!"

"We'll see!" said Sango smiling evilly as she took the hand cuffs off of Miroku.

^^Back at the house^^

"Open wide!!" Kagome held out a spoon full of broccoli towards the man chained up to a chair.

"NO!" was the muffed reply.

"Stop being a wuss and just eat them!" yelled Inu-yasha.

"Like your so tough! You wouldn't eat one of these things!"

"I uh..."

"Go ahead! Eat one!" yelled gramps. 'Hee hee.. maybe he will eat them for me!'

"Alright, I'll take one!" said Inu-yasha turning a slight shade of green. He picked one up and ate it quickly making a face. Kagome took this moment to shove a large piece of broccoli down Gramps' throat. 

"ACK ACK!!" he yelled as Sango and Miroku clamped his mouth shut, forcing him to chew and swallow. They pried his mouth back open when he swallowed that piece and Kagome tried to feed Gramps again.

"errerrr.. just eat it!"

"Let me try!" yelled Inu-yasha. He picked up a broccoli that seemed to be holding a piece of paper or something... kinda looked like a spade...

"HOLY CRAP IT"S MOVING!" yelled Shippo. And it was. It seems that even fire couldn't kill the broccoli, and they were coming back to life again.

"Get out of the way!" Yelled Inu-yasha to Kagome as he hurled the broccoli towards Gramps' mouth as fast as he could.

*Pang!

The broccoli was hit back to Inu-yasha by Miroku, who threw on a baseball outfit (drool) and used his staff as a bat.

"Sorry, I always wanted to play baseball!" 

Inu-yasha suddenly had a baseball outfit on too, with a red cap covering his ears and a mitt on his hand with the broccoli inside. The wack from the staff seemed to have knocked it out.

"Oh! Fun! Lets play!" yelled Shippo as everyone appeared in baseball outfits and began playing baseball in the house.

They all played baseball for a while, until Inu-yasha threw the broccoli into a window and broke it. Then, Mrs. Higurashi came down and yelled at them all, heard the story and force fed Gramps the rest of the broccoli, which was really hard since his face was all swollen from being used as a catchers mitt. Noone bothered to move gramps when they played baseball, so he remained the catcher and whenever Inu-yasha threw a strike gramps got it right in the face.

So what is the lesson here? I don't really know. I suck at themes and morals and stuff. Ask my English teacher. Maybe it is "Always eat your greens or else your face will be used as a catchers mitt," or it could be "Always eat your broccoli cause they are damn good Card players." Either way, make sure you eat your stupid vegetables to save people a lot of time.

~The End~

0_+

~So what did you think? The last chapter was pretty crappy, so I may put up the alternate chapter. The ending sucks... but it is still the same in the alternate. Monkey Game Girl aka Master Poe Hunter signing out! Thanks for reading!


End file.
